fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Supreme Sword Trinity
Summary The Supreme Weapon Trinity (SWT) are the 3 legendary swords created by the Supreme Being of the story. The Swords are: Excalibur, Ragnarok, & Atheon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Excalibur The Sword of Light, Ragnarok The Sword Of Darkness, Atheon The Sword Of Twilight. Origin: Watashi ga izen ni shite ita jinsei wa shiren de ippaidatta to omotta Age: Unknown. Forget in a time where there was still no life in the universe. Classification: Supreme Swords Wielders: Alex (Excalibur), Arthur (Excalibur Past), Draco (Ragnarok), [[Arashi Tsureki|'Arashi']] (All of Them) Powers and Abilities: 'Thanks to being Created as the 3 big Swords, the abilities they have are: 'Durability Negation '''(they have the ability to cut down anything), Power Nullification (almost all abilities will be useless against the swords), 'Defense Break '(There is almost no defense capable of stopping them) 'Attack Potency: Multi continent level '(even without the use of the abilities. The orc King could cut multiple gods like they were nothing) '''Speed: Varies on the user Durability: Outerverse Level (It was made to be indestructible. A transcendent being tried to destroy the swords and they were incapable of doing so.) Range: Extended melee rage Material or Element: Unknown (The SB Created it, so only he knows) Needed Prerequisite for Use: One must be in Prime Physical condition. Be the strongest member of you race. Only one Sword can be used at a time. Weaknesses: '''One must be in Prime Physical condition. Be the strongest member of you race. The Sword is useless when trying to use it against another Wielder. Only one Sword can be used at a time. '''Note: '''Arashi is the only exception to the requirements and weaknesses, thanks to being "The Favorite" '''Abilities given to the wielder Durability Negation: 'It was shown that wielders of these weapons can negate durability of its opponent through the use of the sword. ' ''' '''Defense Break: Its been shown that Shields, barriers, force-fields, etc.. are useless against the swords. only the Divine Bles can block them Power Nullification: All abilities will be useless against these sword;They can't affect it. However it doesn't protect the wielder. There are also some abilities of power null that the weapon user can use against others. These are: * Immunity Bypassing: '''Even if a person is resistant or immune to an ability, you can enchant the sword with that ability, it will be able to harm him as if that person was vulnerable. ' * 'Immortality Negation: There is nothing these Swords can't kill, Even immortals are slayed by the Swords. ' * 'Resurrection Negation,: Once you are killed by this Sword, you will never be able to come back. ' * 'Healing Factor Nullification: Any and all wounds inflicted by sword will be unhealable unless the wielder wishes the contrary. You will not be able to regenerate. ' * 'Connection Removal: '''If you're existence is depended on the power of a god or beings, whether its a regular or a transcendent, The connection will be severed and you will be killable. Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:Superweapons